parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Magra is brought back to life
Narrator Narrator: Today on the Adventures of Omega Racers Narrator: Tyler thinks of a plan to bring magra back to life Tyler Klause: Let's Bring Magra back to life Narrator: And this gives evox an idea for a new virus Evox: The time virus will send the omega racers into the past that way i'll be rid of them forever! Narrator: While the time virus sends evreyone back in time evox has a suprise for our heroes can they stop this timeious virus find out on the adventures of omega racers Transcript * Maddie Klause (V.O.): Magra is brought back to life (At the garage the Omega racers plan to revive there older mentor magra) * Adagio: Ok this is the moment of truth. * Tyler Klause: Let's bring Magra back to life! * Grey: Are you sure you're gonna bring him back to life? * Maddie Klause: Grey Trust us * Grey: Okay. Meanwhile at viruses inc evox thinks of a new monster to send the omega racers back in time * Evox: So the omega racers are going to revive Magra this gives me a creation for a monster Blaze, Roxy, Get you'reselves in here! Blaze and Roxy enter evox's office * Blaze: Yes Master Evox? * Evox: CREATE THE EVIL VERSION OF GREY AND BIANCA!!!! * Roxy: Yes Boss. * Roxy Assembles the evil version of Grey and Bianca together in the body of a virus * Roxy: V'oala! * Roxy presses the virus creation button on her tablet * Evil Grey and Evil Bianca comes out of the virus chamber * Evil Grey: How can we help you? * Evil Bianca: How can we help you? * Evox: Go to the garage and find out who they're bringing magra back to life * Evil Grey: Yes you're masterness * Evil Bianca: We shall depart at once! At the Garage * The Omega Racers brings Magra back to life Magra Was Instantly brought back to life by the reappear ray * Magra: What happened to me? * Tyler Klause: MAGRA! * Tyler hugs magra * Magra: What happened to me back then? * Tyler Klause: You Got killed by ragear and you went to the doctor * Magra: How am I killed by Ragear in the original movie? * Fang Klause: It's A Long Story Magra we're just glad you're back *Magra: Grey I'm alive *Grey: Im Glad to see it Magra *Grey Hugs Magra *Grey: Good to have you back my friend *Bianca: Thanks to the Omega Racers *Evil Grey: Hey! *Captain Police: Hey... WHAT?!?! *Grey: Isin't that us? *Evil Bianca: We're the evil versions of you. *Bianca: I say i look rather lovely *Evil Grey and Evil Bianca: We'll end your lives!!!! *Tyler Klause: Not If We Can Help It *The Omega Racers Get into battle ready position *Evil Grey and Evil Bianca Fire a Fireball *The Omega Racers Jump and Flip In The Air *Adagio (V.O.): ROCKERMAN! TRANSFORM! *All (V.O.): ARMOR HERO FORM, ACTIVATE! *Morpher Computers: Transformation Complete. *Magra: It's Morphin Time! *Magra (V.O.): Triceratops! *Rhino Man: Time to Give these evil clones a taste of there medicene *Blue Ranger: HEY EVIL BIANCA!!!!! *Ultraman: You Guys Might need Room *Ultraman Turns the Garage into a Alleyway *Blue Ranger: HEY EVIL BIANCA!!!!!!! *Evil Bianca: What? *Blue Ranger: Beauty's skin deep *Blue Ranger does a sexy dance to distract evil bianca *Eagle Man: I'll take care of your evil husband *Eagle Man summons her weapon *Weapon Computer: Hurricane Sword *Rhino Man and Tiger Man Summons there weapons *Weapon Computers: Rhino Horner, Tremor Edge *Rockerman and Armor Hero Trio destroy evil grey *The Armor Heroes did there final attacks *Final Attack Computers: Rhino Ram, Tempest Kick, Seismic Strike *Evil Grey is destroyed *Evil Bianca: EVIL GREY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! *Evil Bianca crying *Blue Ranger Kicks Evil Bianca in the Face *Ultraman stomps on Evil Bianca *Evil Bianca is Destroyed *Blue Ranger: Evox should clean up after himself *Evox throws a tantrum *Evox: FIRE THE MAGNA BEAM! *Malware: Yes Sire. *Malware Fires the Magna Beam on Evil Bianca and Evil Grey *Evil Grey and Evil Bianca (Sing Song): We are Bi-i-i-g-e-e-r *Adagio: Uh oh we got a problem *Tyler Klause (Calls Steel on the communicator): Steel send the velichles *Adagio (on the communicator): In a Hurry *Steel (on the communicator): The velichles are on there way *Steel Sends the velichles through the portal and on to the street to the omega racers *Adagio: What did we ever do without you steel *The Omega Racers jump in there velichles *The Omega Racers drive into there velichles *Rhino Man: All Right let's form the omega racer megazord and destroy these two *Tiger Man: Ok *Eagle Man: Right Behind Ya *Rockerman: Ready Guys? *The Omega Racers Insert There Keys into there velichles *Computers #1 #2 #3 #4 #5 #6 and #7: Ready to Utilize *All: Omega Racer Megazord Combine Now *Tridoron Goes into Battle Mode *Auto Vajin's Arm goes to tridoron's left arm *Ride Vendor's body goes to tridoron's body *Ixalion's Visor goes on the tridoron's head *Ryuga Banjou: Let's Join Em *Vix: Right *Ryuga Banjou Changes into Kamen Rider Cross Z *Vix Joins Kamen Rider Cross Z *Rise Hopper and Ride Crosser and Go on the Tridoron's Legs *All: Omega Racer Megazord, Reving up! *Superman: HEY EVOX! *Evox: What Now?! *Superman: I Have A Message For You *Superman Throws a Building at Viruses Inc *The Building Crashes into Viruses Inc *Evox: WHAT HAPPENED TO THE MAGMA BEAM?!?! *Blaze: It appears to be... It's Destroyed. *Roxy: With the Button In It?! *Evox: Probably Not, PROBABLY NOT! *Evox Crushes his Soda Can *Evox: I'LL GET THOSE OMEGA RACERS FOR THIS ONE DAY! *Meanwhile The Omega Racers in there Omega Megazord with Vix and Kamen Rider Cross-Z are Facing the Giant Evil Versions of Grey and Bianca *Rhino Man: Superman Took Care of Viruses Inc Now Let's Finish These Two *Eagle Man: Right *Tiger Man: Allow Me *Fang as Tiger Man Moves the Levers Left and Right *The Omega Racer Megazord Does a Punch and A Kick to Giant Evil Grey and Evil Bianca *Kamen Rider Cross-Z Moves the Lever Front and Back *The Omega Racer Megazord Does a Tornado Kick to Giant Evil Grey and Evil Bianca *Grey: DINO THUNDER POWER UP! *Grey Morphs into Black Ranger *Bianca: SHIFT INTO TURBO! *Bianca Morphs into Yellow Ranger *Rhino Man: LOOK!!!! *Eagle Man: THEY'RE RANGERS TOO?! *Tiger Man: I Did not see that coming. *Grey as Dino Thunder Black Ranger *And Bianca as Turbo Yellow Ranger in the Branchio Zord and Yellow Dune Star Zord Join in the Omega Megazord, Combined with the Branchio Zord and Dunestar Zord and Triceratops Zord Mastadon Zord and Sabertooth Tigerzord *Black Ranger, Blue Ranger and Yellow Ranger: You ready for this? *Rhino Man: Ready! *Eagle Man: Let's Do It. *All: TRANSPORT OMEGA BLASTER! *The Omega Blasters are Transported to the Omega Racers and the New Rangers *All: OMEGA X-HYPER STRIKE, FINAL ATTACK! *Adagio: AND FIRE! *The Omega Blasters are Locked On To Evil Grey and Evil Bianca *The Omega Racers Blasted there Omega Blasters while there visors go down on there heads *The Omega Megazord Hyper Strikes Evil Grey and Bianca *Evil Grey and Bianca: AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Evil Grey and Bianca Explode *All: Virus Eliminated *Grey, Bianca and Magra Unmorphs *Both: BACK BLAST! *Rhino Man, Tiger Man, Eagle Man, and Rockerman Unmorphs *Adagio: Grey and Bianca I shouldn't have known you morphed! *Grey: Well Then why think about us now? *Tyler Klause: The Way you three morphed is so cool *Fang Klause: Yeah *Maddie Klause: Except we're armor heroes now *Adagio: Yeah and with me as rockerman just let evox try and stop us *The Omega Racers High Five There New Teamates as the Episode Ends Credits * Leo Howard as Tyler Klause * Ryan Potter as Fang Klause * Patricia Ja Lee as Maddie Klause * Tyler Posey as Adagio * Josh Keaton as the Voice of Adagio * Jim Cummings as Magra * Tom Felton as Grey * Brina Palencia as Bianca * Scott McNeil as Evil Grey * Jad Saxton as Evil Bianca * Kirk Thornton as the Voice of Evox * Colby Strong as Blaze * Liana Ramirez as Roxy Gallery MV5BMjE0Mzg4MjExMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTM5Nzk3NjE@. V1 UX214 CR0,0,214,317 AL .jpg Rhino Man.png 458453886-ryan-potter-attends-the-disneys-big-hero-6-gettyimages.jpg Tiger man.png Patricia-ja-lee.jpg Eagle man.png Scottmccall1.jpg Rockerman.png Magra sheep and wolves by boris8600 dcx15rt-fullview.jpg Mmpr-blue.png GreyWolf.jpeg Prdt-black.png Bianca-sheep-and-wolves-40007344-326-446.png Prt-yellow (1).png Evil Grey.png IMG_3884.JPG PowerRangersBeastMorphersEvox0215192.jpg Blaze-Helmetless.png Evil Roxy.png Superman BTBAB.jpg Captain Police.png Category:Vinnytovar Category:Tdk 0403